Inevitable
by Chisheccid
Summary: Nada ocurre por casualidad... Es sencillamente inevitable... Pero al igual, cuando deseas algo con todo tu corazón, el universo entero conspira para que lo consigas... Si, inevitable de igual forma...


La lluvia era implacable. Azotaba árboles junto con el viento, alborotaba las ventanas por un descuido abiertas, resonaba en cada rincón, zinc, madera o… Algún corazón.

Doumeki corría en contra del viento mientras que, un Watanuki un poco inconsciente, iba en su espalda.

-Terco, necio, estúpido- Gritaba Doumeki con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de ver el camino, y era la primera vez que se encontraba así de descontrolado.

Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos esta vez, pero eso no era lo que lo había molestado a tal grado. No le había pedido ayuda… No tampoco era eso ya que estaba acostumbrado… No fue siquiera la fría mirada que recibió por parte de Watanuki lo que lo había hecho explotar en rabia… No, nada de eso, estaba acostumbrado aunque doliese tanto.

Aquella mañana llena de sol y con la apariencia de ser muy prometedora se había tornado de pronto en aquella tragedia.

-¡Himawari-chan!- Decía felizmente al verla mientras que aquella correspondía con una sonrisa- Y Doumeki también está aquí- Su cara cambiaba y se ponía "rara" tal y como decían las gemelillas o la bola negra.

-Onigiris.- Decía el moreno en forma de saludo.

Los reclamos por parte de Watanuki no se hicieron esperar y las risas de Himawari llenaban el ambiente. Si, un día completamente normal.

Y todo hubiese seguido así de no ser por la expresión de preocupación que de repente había tomado posición en el rostro de Watanuki Kimihiro. Kimihiro… Aquel muchacho asediado por espíritus en cualquier lugar, cualquier hora y cualquier forma. Así lo había dicho el destino… Aquel camino que por más que intentemos evadir, siempre aparecerá frente a nosotros.

-Hey- Llamó el moreno.

-¡Que no me llames así, tengo un nombre: Watanuki-sama, ahora repítelo!- Dijo furioso el dueño de aquel nombre tan peculiar que significaba 1º de abril.

Y la mirada de Doumeki se le clavó en los ojos, y más en aquel que le pertenecía y había entregado.

-Algo te pasa desde esta mañana- Concluyó al fin.

La mente de Watanuki viajó en el tiempo y en el espacio hasta encontrarse frente a Yuuko como lo habría hecho aquella mañana.

-¿Ya te lo he dicho mil veces no? No existe algo como la casualidad.- Sorbió un poco de sake.

-Solo existe lo inevitable.- Completó el chico mientras tomaba la maleta y disponía a irse.

-Solo dime algo Watanuki.- Fue suficiente para que aquel diese la vuelta- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Lo estoy- Dijo con determinación.

Aquellas últimas palabras provocaron una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la bruja, aunque Watanuki no lo notó.

-Hey- Repitió Doumeki, regresándolo al presente.

-¡Que no me llames así!- Y su voz se interrumpió para luego dar paso a la explicación.- Conversé con Yuuko acerca de un extraño sueño que he tenido durante ya una semana.

-¿Y de que trataba el sueño?- Interrogó con la voz carente de sentimientos o expresión alguna.

Un árbol de cerezos se dibujó en un fondo negro, la sombra de Himawari bailoteaba alegremente entre las flores que caían de las ramas. Su rostro quedó cerca de repente como si el curso del tiempo se hubiese roto por un momento.

-¡Y eso a ti que te interesa!- Replicó el chico de los lentes.- Aunque- regresaba a aquel tono que había levantado la preocupación de Doumeki- Casi puedo asegurar que Yuuko traía algo entre manos. En fin, no me partiré la cabeza pensando en niñerías como son estas cosas de los sueños.

Tanto el como Doumeki sabían que no era solo sueños. Quizás se trataba de un sueño premonitorio o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Himawari recorría por los pasillos del instituto tratando de encontrar a sus amigos para que la acompañasen a casa. No había nadie, decidió regresar sola.

Se dirigió a su casillero para recoger sus zapatos. Encontró una nota.

Watanuki esperaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol de cerezos.

Doumeki podía ver el camino que miraba Watanuki con su ojo derecho. Algo le daba muy mala espina desde que Watanuki le pidió, es más, le exigió que se marchase al templo sin hacer preguntas.

Himawari por fin aparecía por el camino y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el muchacho. No había la típica expresión infantil y juguetona, claro que no, esta vez se mostraba maduro y con ganas de decir algo realmente serio. Los labios de la muchacha se arquearon dejando apreciar una hermosa sonrisa y… A Watanuki casi se le cae el alma.

Doumeki estaba recostado mirando al techo del templo cuando la imagen de Himawari acercándose a el lentamente se le apareció en el lugar de su ojo perdido a medias. Donado… Y tal vez en su totalidad si el nuevo dueño no fuese tan terco.

-Esto no va bien- Se dijo mientras se disponía a salir del templo, las imágenes eran confusas entre el camino y los labios de Himawari acercándose hacia los labios de Watanuki. Se hizo el contacto, un rayo alumbró lo que estaba siendo oscurecido por la llegada de la noche. Doumeki perdió aquella mitad de visión.

-Solo a un idiota como este se le ocurre besarse con la chica que trae mala suerte ¿Acaso no aprendió la lección cuando casi muere al caer por la ventana?- Y de pronto de sintió triste.

-Tu llévate a Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko mientras caía hábilmente desde una de las ramas del cerezo.- Yo me encargo de Himawari.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta dar con el lugar que había reconocido mediante el ojo de su compañero; lo encontró tendido bajo el árbol que había sido atravesado con un rayo. Allí estaba Watanuki, parcialmente quemado.

La lluvia era implacable. Azotaba árboles junto con el viento, alborotaba las ventanas por un descuido abiertas, resonaba en cada rincón, zinc, madera o… Algún corazón.

Doumeki corría en contra del viento mientras que, un Watanuki un poco inconsciente, iba en su espalda.

-Terco, necio, estúpido- Gritaba Doumeki con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de ver el camino, y era la primera vez que se encontraba así de descontrolado.

Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos esta vez, pero eso no era lo que lo había molestado a tal grado. No le había pedido ayuda… No tampoco era eso ya que estaba acostumbrado… No fue siquiera la fría mirada que recibió por parte de Watanuki lo que lo había hecho explotar en rabia… No, nada de eso, estaba acostumbrado aunque doliese tanto.

Llegaron al templo y Doumeki lo recostó en el futón. Lentamente Watanuki abrió los ojos.

En la tienda de Yuuko se encontraban, además de ella, Himawari, Mokona y las pequeñas Maru y Moro.

-Muchas gracias, Himawari-chan- Dijo para después sorber un poco del sake que se había servido.

-No fue nada, solo espero no haber causado daño.- Respondió tras beber un poco de té.- Solo espero que todo funcione bien.

-Resultará bien.

-Usted cree, Yuuko-san.

-Si, esto es parte de lo inevitable… Aunque tuvimos que dar una pequeña ayuda para que el destino se cumpliese.

En el templo, un Doumeki gritaba a todo pulmón, reprochándole la imprudencia que había cometido al hacer algo tan descabellado.

-Eres un bruto, idiota, un "bak…-

-¿Ahora lo entiendes Doumeki?- Dijo suavemente Watanuki mientras se sentaba en el futón para luego sonreir sinceramente con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Entender qué?- Se calmó el moreno.

-¿Ya estás listo para aceptar tus sentimientos y recibir los míos?

-¡Watanuki!- Se sorprendió momentáneamente- Fui yo quien pidió que implantaran aquellos sueños en ti.

-Al igual que fui yo quien deseó que pensarás que habías sido tu quien los había implantado.

-Supongo que fue una coincidencia.

-No- Movió la cabeza traviesamente- Fue lo inevitable.

-Al igual que cuando quieres algo con toda tu fuerza… Todo el universo conspira para que lo consigas.

-Te amo Shizuka.

-Te amo kimihiro.


End file.
